Tired
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: Mikan Sakura has been bullied for 6 years. And now she is tired of never giving up. "You no-star. You don't belong here." Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Tired**

This is my 7th fanfic. Yea for me!

**Summary: **Mikan is tired of being bullied. Tired of being hit all the time. Tired of being happy when she isn't. No one seems to care about her. "You're a no star." "You don't belong here." What if she went to ask help from Persona? Her brother that she never knew she had? Would Mikan discover her true self with a help from someone? When will she show everyone her true self? Would everyone accept it? Would they regret hurting her now? Why would she hide her true self for so long? Read on to find out.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

**Mikan's POV**

Another day for me to get bullied. My name is Mikan Sakura. I am 16 and in the high school section. My best friend is Hotaru Imai, but sometimes I wonder how we can even be friends. I was late to class, but I'm just going to walk for a while and tell you everything about me. I am a 2 star and I have the nullification and SEC alice. SEC stands Steal/Copy/Erase. Oh, great now I am really late, gotta run faster. I was running so fast that I ran into Natsume. I fell on the ground. "Oh so it's Polka, or should I say Apples." said Natsume. "Hentai!" I yelled. See, my day starts out like this. Having to be bullied over and over again by everyone.

**End of POV**

Mikan went into the classroom and was glad that the teacher wasn't there yet. She spotted Hotaru and ran to Hotaru for a hug. Instead, of receiving a hug from Hotaru, she received a blow from the baka gun. "Don't touch me, baka." said Hotaru blowing the tip of her baka gun.

**Mikan's POV**

I was going to get a hug from Hotaru, but she hit me with her baka gun. I flew to the wall and it hurts. Yuu came asking if I was alright. I put my smile on, but it was fake. "I'm fine." I said. Yuu was convinced that I was okay. The door opened and Ruka-pyon and the pervert, Natsume, came in. "Ohayo, Ruka-pyon. Natsume." I said giving off my fake smile. "Ohayo, Sakura-san." said Ruka-pyon. Even Ruka was able to be convinced by my fake smile. "Hn." I heard Natsume say. I rolled my eyes. Oh great I see Permy coming here. Now she's going to yell in my ears.

**End of POV**

"You no star, don't you dare talk to Natsume-sama again." said Sumire. "You have no right to talk to him." added Sumire. "Yeah." said her members. Mikan was about to cry, but she held it in and said "You have no right to tell me what to do Permy." and went to her seat. Sumire was yelling about her name. Mikan was looking out the window with a sad expression on her face. Of course, no one notice. No one ever did, but Koko was the only one who was always able to know. Mikan and Koko have become best friends over the years in Gakuen Alice, and they would help each other when the other is having problems.

Class started. It was Jinno teaching. Jinno caught Mikan yawning. "Sakura! Answer the question 10 on page 39." said Jinno. Mikan flipped through the pages and couldn't solve in time. "Time is wasting." said Jinno. Mikan had to guess the answer. "40?" said Mikan sheepishly. "No! You have detention for not paying attention in class." said Jinno. Mikan sighed and looked at the teacher making it look like she was paying attention. Koko was looking at Mikan from time to time worried about her. Class ended and she went to the study hall because she had detention.

Mikan went to her room later that night. She was on her bed, thinking. She was thinking about the 6 years of people hurting her, putting on a smile when she's hurt, and when she was bullied. Mikan was hurt so much everyday she didn't want to worry her friends, but the only that she knew who was worried about her was Koko. Mikan was thinking, when she suddenly thought of Persona. She wondered why she thought of Persona, but she thought that maybe she thought of him because since he helped Natsume become cold to everyone; she thought that maybe Persona can help her.

When she made sure that everyone was asleep, she went to Koko's room. "Koko?" asked Mikan. "Yea?" asked Koko. "If you don't see me tomorrow morning, then don't worry too much or else I'll haunt you." said Mikan. "Where are you going?" asked Koko being more alert now. "I'm going to see Persona-sensei for help." said Mikan. "Help?! Do you think he'll help you?" asked Koko. "Well, I was thinking of help when I suddenly thought of him." said Mikan. "Okay, but be careful." said Koko. "Okay." said Mikan and left to find Persona. She was glad that Natsume was on a mission, so that only made Persona easier to find. She went to the Northern Woods and she was right; Persona was there waiting for Natsume to come back from his mission. Mikan was walking towards Persona when she stepped on a twig.

"Who's there?" asked Persona. Mikan got scared and showed herself. "Why it isn't Mikan Sakura?" said Persona. "What are you doing here?" added Persona. "I was wondering if you could help me." said Mikan. "Help you with what?" asked Persona. "I was thinking if you can help me because I'm tired of getting hurt, tired of putting on a smile when I'm hurt, and tired of getting bullied for 6 years." said Mikan with a sad expression. Persona sensed Natsume's presense. "Stand behind me." said Persona. Mikan did as she was told and stood behind Persona. Natsume was in front of Persona and was walking to his dorm room. He didn't even sense Mikan's presense since she was standing behind Persona, he hid her presense.

"About that help." said Persona turning around to Mikan. "Follow me." said Persona and walked to his house. Mikan followed Persona. Persona sat on the sofa and Mikan sat on the opposite couch. "Would you like to know who I am?" asked Persona. "Aren't you my teacher?" asked Mikan. "I am a teacher, but I am also someone else." said Persona. "What do you mean?" asked Mikan confused. "I guess you don't remember." said Persona. "You were a baby then, I couldn't expect you to remember me." added Persona. "Huh?" asked Mikan getting more confused. "Okay don't get any more confused." said Persona annoyed. "I am your brother, Persona Sakura." added Persona. Mikan's eyes were wide opened with shock written everywhere.

"Here, we'll watch a video to show that we're actually siblings." said Persona getting up and put the video in. A screen showed with a boy around Mikan's age, or younger, holding a baby with small brown hair. "Mikan smile at your brother, Persona." a voice was heard. Mikan was smiling at Persona in the video and Persona smiled back. Persona stopped the tape. "You weren't supposed to see that." said Persona. "O-Onii-chan?" asked Mikan. "Hai, Mikan." said Persona. Mikan ran and hug Persona. Persona hugged Mikan back. "I missed you!" yelled Mikan. "How can you miss me when we've seen each other for 6 years already." said Persona. "Oh yea." said Mikan.

Persona broke the hug and sat back down on the couch and so did Mikan, only she sat next to Persona. "About that help you asked for earlier." said Persona. "Is smiling all the time your true self?" added Persona. "What do you mean by true self?" asked Mikan. "Well, you know in the video I smiled right?" asked Persona. Mikan nodded her head. "Well, that was my true self; do you think smiling all the time is your true self?" asked Persona. "No, I don't really think so." said Mikan. "Well, would you like to know?" asked Persona. "Yes." said Mikan. "Okay, it's really easy. I just need you to sleep in a room tonight and tomorrow night and the day after tomorrow your true self will come and you won't be able to be your fake self ever again." said Persona. "Okay, where is the room?" asked Mikan. "Follow me. And tomorrow ask Naru if you can enter the academy again as a new person." said Persona. "So I ask him if I can enter as a new person, right?" asked Mikan making sure. "Yea." said Persona and stopped in front of a door.

"Here is the room." said Persona opening the door. The room was dark, but light from the halls entered and it showed Mikan what the room looked like. The room had a small bed with a uniform in it. Mikan entered the room and turned back to Persona. "Onii-chan, do you know what my true self is?" asked Mikan. "Yea." said Persona. "Then can you be in charge of my star rank and ability type since you know what my true self is?" asked Mikan. "Sure. Now get some rest." said Persona. "Okay, oyasumi, Onii-chan." said Mikan. "Oyasumi." said Persona and closed the door. Mikan went to sleep on the bed.

The next day Mikan woke up having to feel strange. She figured that it must be the effects. She changed and walked outside and went to class. Mikan met with Koko outside of the classroom. "Koko!" yelled Mikan waving at him trying to get his attention. "Mikan! You survived!" yelled Koko. "Shh. Quiet, I don't want anyone to know." said Mikan. "Sorry. So how did it go?" asked Koko. "Well, I found out that...hold on. Hotaru, stop spying or I'll burn your fly." said Mikan and Hotaru stopped spying on Mikan. "Okay I found out that Persona is my brother." said Mikan. "Whoa." said Koko. "I know, but don't tell anyone." said Mikan. Koko nodded his head. "And just between you, me, and Onni-chan, I might ask Narumi-sensei if I can re-enter Gakuen Alice as my true self." said Mikan. "What is your true self?" asked Koko. "I don't know yet, but you'll still be my best friend no matter who I am, right?" asked Mikan. "Sure." said Koko.

They both walked into the classroom and a moment later the teacher entered the classroom. Classes started and Narumi's class was the last one, so Mikan had a chance to ask him. Class had ended and Mikan waited for everyone to be gone until she was able to talk to Narumi. "Narumi-sensei?" asked Mikan. "Hai, Mikan-chan?" asked Narumi. "I was wondering if I can re-enter Gakuen Alice as a different person." asked Mikan. "Okay, what would your name be?" asked Narumi. "My name would still be the same I just want to re-enter Gakuen Alice as my true self." said Mikan. "Okay." said Narumi.

Mikan went back to Persona's house and talked with Persona about her day at school. One moment she's happy, then she's mad, and then she's sad. It was really hard for Persona to catch up so he pretended that he was listening. Mikan went to her room and slept hoping that her true self would finally appear.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this so far. Please review.


	2. The New And True Mikan Sakura

**Tired**

I'm finally back from my cruise. I hope you all are excited to know who Mikan's true self is.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-telepathic talks_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 2: **The New And True Mikan Sakura

* * *

Mikan woke up the next morning, feeling that she doesn't want to go to school. Persona came in the room. "Feel any different?" asked Persona. "Get out of my room, Aniki." said Mikan. "I'll take that as a yes. You should get ready for class." said Persona and went out the room and closed the door. Persona popped back into the room. "Oh yea, and if anyone ask you what your rank or ability is, or if you just want to say it, it's special star and dangerous ability class." said Persona. "Alright, get out so I can change and get to class." said Mikan getting out of bed.

"Okay." said Persona and went out of the room, for real, and closed the door. Mikan changed and went to class. Her uniform was worn really sloppy. Her shirt wasn't tucked in and it wasn't buttoned all the way. The top two buttons were unbuttoned. She wore shorts underneath her skirt. She wore a belt and it was really loose. There was a skull on the belt. Her tie was really loose. She muttered something about it being too tight for her that it made her suffocate. Mikan met Narumi outside the classroom. Narumi saw Mikan's uniform and just shrugged it off. He thought it was all about youth. Narumi opened his mouth, but Mikan beat him to it. "I'll come in when you give the signal." said Mikan. Narumi nodded his head and walked into the classroom.

"Ohayo, minna!" said Narumi. "Ohayo, sensei!" said the class back to Narumi. "Class, we have a new student." said Narumi. Mikan opened the door and before entering she said "I'm not new, Naru. I'm only re-entering the school with a new profile." and went into the classroom. Everyone looked to the front of the class and saw Mikan. Koko wanted the old Mikan back even though he knew he would never see her again. Koko also knew the old Mikan back right when he saw Mikan, right now. The rest of the class didn't really care, but they listened to her. "Name's Mikan Sakura. Dangerous ability and special star. Multi-alice." said Mikan not caring about anything at all. "You, a no star, is a special star?!" said Sumire. "You want to try, Permy?" said Mikan with venom in her words. Koko was really effected by this.

"Sure." said Sumire standing up from her seat. "Okay, whenever you're ready." said Mikan. Sumire charged at Mikan using her alice. Mikan didn't even ask permission from Narumi if they can fight, but instead she just pushed Narumi under the table until the fight ended. Mikan nullified Sumire's alice, but Sumire didn't notice because Mikan made Sumire's visions a blur to make Sumire think she was still running fast. Mikan stepped aside, making Sumire run into the wall. Sumire turned back to Mikan and pointed a finger at her. "You knew I was going to do that to you! That's why you stepped aside!" yelled Sumire. "Yeah, yeah." said Mikan and shrugged her shoulders.

Mikan's eyes became as red as Natsume's eyes. "Did you expect _this_?" said Mikan. Mikan disappeared and appeared behind Sumire with a dagger at Sumire's throat threatening to cut it. "You really think you could do it?" said Sumire. "Yea." said Mikan and dug the dagger closer to Sumire's throat causing blood to drip. Sumire felt something wet on her hands so she looked down and saw blood. She was going to run when Mikan said "If you move, all of your body pieces will be ripped apart, in case you haven't noticed." said Mikan. Sumire lokked down and saw strings and there were blood dripping where the strings were. Even Natsume didn't even notice it. "Haven't noticed it, Hyuuga? I guess I have to tell Aniki about this." said Mikan. Sumire was shivering, not because it was cold, but it was because of fear. "Had enough, Permy?" said Mikan. Sumire nodded her head. "I can't hear you." said Mikan looking out the window for a random reason. "Y-yes." said Sumire. "Say it louder and clearer so that everyone can listen to you." said Mikan. Mikan turned from the window to Sumire and the class and then back to Sumire.

"Yes, I have had enough." said Sumire. "Good, now leave." said Mikan and all the strings, blood, and the dagger disappeared. Sumire's eyes were wide opened and said "How did you get the illusion alice?" asked Sumrie. Mikan was about to answer when Sumire said something again. "You stole it from Incho!" yelled Sumire. Mikan rolled her eyes and sighed. Sumire wouldn't stop talking, so Mikan used the mute alice and made Sumire mute so that no one can hear her. "I told you that I'm a multi-alice. See, even Yuu still has his alice." said Mikan turning towards Yuu. "Make a Phoenix." said Mikan. And Yuu did make a dolphin.

Narumi came back out from under the table. "Any questions for Sakura-san?" asked Narumi. Hands were raised as if they never met Mikan when they actually did. "What are your alices? I bet you only have nullification." asked Natsume. "Let's see, Hyuuga. I have the elemental, ice, teleportation, curse, death, nullification, SEC, spirit manipulation, illusion, mind reading, telepathic talking, etc." said Mikan. "What does SEC stand for?" asked a student. "Steal/Copy/Erase." said Mikan emotionlessly looking back at the window. "What is the elemental alice?" asked Sumire. "Wind, water, fire, and earth." said Mikan. "Oh yes, I can even do summoning, wanna see?" asked Mikan looking at Natsume. "Hyuuga, who do you want me to summon from one of the four elements?" asked Mikan. "I don't care." said Natsume. "Okay then, I'll decide." said Mikan and closed her eyes and murmured something. When Mikan opened her eyes, a phoenix appeared next to her. "Everyone, this is the phoenix, goddess of the fire element, Hinata." said Mikan. Natsume was surprised, but he didn't show it.

Even Natsume wasn't able to do summonings. "Okay, Sakura-san, you can sit wherever you want, whenever you want. And you don't need a partner." said Narumi and walked out of the door. When Mikan was certain that Narumi was gone, she looked back out the window, but at the tree that was closest to the window. "Aniki, you don't have to stand there for 20 minutes. You can come out now." said Mikan. And Persona came out from his hiding spot and into the classroom next to Mikan. "Idiots, this is my Aniki. Some of you may know him, heard him, or don't know him, but he is my older brother Persona." said Mikan. "Hn." said Persona. "Aniki, I told you need to give Hyuuga punishments for not being able to noticed my strings." said Mikan. "You're right, Mikan. I'll just blame it on his sister." said Persona. "Oh can we do it in front of him and can I help you?" asked Mikan jumping up and down with a murdurous arua around her. "Sure." said Persona with a murdurous look on his face and Mikan had one, too, when she stopped jumping.

"Hyuuga, you have a mission." said Mikan. "And how do you know?" asked Natsume. "Easy, why would Aniki be here for?" asked Mikan. "To give _you _missions." said Natsume. "I don't take missions." said Mikan. "You have to. You're a special star." said Natsume. "I do, but not until a month from now." said Mikan. Natsume thought _"Hell, she's lucky, I have a mission right when I was a special star and she doesn't until after a month."_ "I know I'm lucky, Hyuuga." said Mikan. "You read my mind. Stop reading it." said Natsume. Mikan kept reading his mind and said "No, why should I?" "I'll burn you to a crisp." said Natsume. "I'll nullify it, and burn _you _to a crisp." said Mikan.

Persona stopped the argue and said "She's right, Natsume. You have a mission." Mikan smirked and Natsume frowned. Persona disappeared and Mikan walked to the window and sat on the sill with her feet dangling outside. "You're seriously going to jump down from the 8th floor?" asked Natsume walking up to Mikan. "Yea, wanna see?" asked Mikan. She jumped down and did a couple flips and landed gracefully on the ground. "You try." said Mikan. Natsume jumped down and got himself a few scratches from the treee branches and the leaves. Mikan walked away when Natsume landed and Natsume walked to the Northern Woods. Mikan went to her dorm room and took out a mask from her drawers. She put her mask on and teleported herself to the Northern Woods. She got there before Natsume did. "Hey, Aniki." said Mikan and Persona came out, but he went back behind the tree when Natsume came.

"Aniki, can't you just stay unhidden?" asked Mikan. Persona came out and stood next to Mikan. "Kuro Neko, your mission today is to rescue a 9 year-old boy by the name of Youichi Hijiri." said Persona. Mikan twitched upon hearing the name Youichi Hijiri. Mikan tugged on Persona's arm and Persona leaned towards Mikan. "Isn't Youichi our younger brother?" asked Mikan. Persona nodded his head and stood back up. "Kuro Neko, you have a new partner." said Persona. "I don't need a partner." said Kuro Neko. "You do, of course, your partner is Youichi Hijiri's older sister." said Persona. "Fine, but who is she and why didnt' Youichi tell me?" asked Kuro Neko. "Her mission name is Black Rose, but you already know her. And Youichi didn't tell you was because Black Rose erased his memories, but her mission is to return his memories back to him." said Persona. "Black Rose is your sister?" asked Kuro Neko. "How many younger sisters do you have?" asked Kuro Neko. "Only 1." said Persona. "Then Black Rose is Polka?" asked Kuro Neko. "Don't you dare call me that anymore or else we'll have to punish your sister tonight instead of tomorrow night." said Black Rose.

"Fine then, I won't." said Natsume, scared of whatever might happen to his sister, Aoi. "Okay, let's just get on with our mission." said Black Rose and teleported herself and Natsume to the AAO. "We're here." said Black Rose. "You fight with the members while I look for Youichi." said Black Rose. "No." said Kuro Neko. "I guess we have to double the punishment." said Black Rose. "Fine." said Kuro Neko and fought with the members while Black Rose went to find Youichi using her x-ray alice to find which room Youichi was in. Black Rose reached the room that Youichi was in. Youichi's hands and legs were roped and there was tape on his mouth to keep him from shouting. Black Rose approached Youichi and untied him. She was heading for the tape, but then she stopped. "Youichi, this might hurt, but if it does tell me and I'll heal it, okay?" asked Black Rose. Youichi nodded his head. Black Rose took the tape off slowly and carefully not wanting to hurt Youichi. When the tape was gone, she asked "Does it hurt?" Youichi nodded his head. "Okay." said Black Rose and healed Youichi.

Black Rose took off her mask and asked Youichi "Do you remember me?" "Ugly." said Youichi. "I appreciate when you remember me as a schoolmate, but I mean as your sister." said Mikan. "No." said Youichi. "Okay, I'll return your memories back. This might hurt for a while." said Mikan and returned Youichi's memories back. "O-Onee-chan?" asked Youichi. "Hai?" asked Mikan giving Youichi a smile, but it still wasn't perfect. "I'm sorry I called you Ugly." said Youichi. "It's fine. You didn't know I was your sister." said Mikan. "Now we have to leave." said Mikan putting her mask back on and teleported herself, Youichi, and Natsume back to the academy causing the 2 members to hit each other when they were charging at Natsume until he disappeared suddenly.

* * *

I hoped you like this chapter. And I know this is a cliffy, but I want to take a rest from my cruise trip. Please review.


	3. Mikan's Younger Brother

**Tired**

Here is chapter 3.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-telepathic talks_

**Bold-PA system**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Black Rose.

**Chapter 3: **Mikan's Younger Brother

* * *

After Natsume, Mikan, and Youichi reached the academy, they met Persona in the Northern Woods. Youichi was rubbing his eyes because he was sleepy, but when he saw Persona he was awake again. "Onii-chan!" yelled Youichi and jumped out of Mikan's arms to only end up hugging Persona's legs. "How've you been, Youichi?" asked Persona bending down to Youichi's level. "Fine." said Youichi smiling. "Okay, go to sleep, I have a feeling that you're sleepy." said Persona patting on Youichi's head while smilng. "How did you know that?" asked Youichi. "I saw you rubbing your eyes just now." said Persona. "Oh." said Youichi. Mikan picked up Youichi and Youichi fell asleep in her arms. "Youichi's sleeping in my room, right?" asked Mikan emotionlessly. "Yes." said Persona. "Okay, Black Rose, dismissed." said Mikan and walked to her room. Youichi liked Mikan's warmth so he went deeper and deeper into Mikan's chest for more warmth.

Natsume was about to walked to his room when Persona said "You noticed Mikan's change, didn't you?" Natsume turned his head and said "So what if I did?" "There is a cure for her to be back again." said Persona. "Like I care." said Natsume and walked away. When Natsume was far enough, Persona said "Her true love would have to give her a kiss." Natsume didn't hear Persona because he was already in his room. Persona walked away with a sad smile on his face. _"My true love never came." _thought Persona walking to his house.

When Mikan and Youichi were in her room, Mikan took out a pj set for Youichi and gave it to him. She knew that when Youichi remembers her, then he would sleep in her room more often. Youichi went into the bathroom and changed. Then after Youichi went to the bathroom Mikan went to the bathroom to get changed. Mikan made Youichi and herself a late night snack because they were both hungry. After they ate, they went into bed and fell asleep. Youichi was asleep in Mikan's arms.

The next morning, Mikan and Youichi went to class. Mikan was the first one to class and so was Youichi. One by one, the rest of the class came into the classroom. Hotaru and the others didn't expect Mikan to be in the classroom before them. But Hotaru thought that when she would walk into the classroom, Mikan would run to Hotaru for a hug. Everyone was waiting for a morning greeting from Mikan, but they didn't receive any. They kept staring at Mikan, which Mikan annoyed. Mikan twitched. She suddenly stood up and yelled "Would ya just stop staring at me, idiots?!" "I'm not an idiot." said Hotaru. "Then what's your IQ?" asked Mikan. "175." said Hotaru. Mikan smirked. "I have the IQ of 205." said Mikan. "Proof." said Hotaru. "Fine." said Mikan.

"Okay, let's see what is 205.9+595-759x65/50?" asked Mikan. It took Hotaru a while to answer it. "I already know the answer." said Mikan a second after she said the problem. "53.27." said Hotaru. "Wrong, it's 54.47." said Mikan. "No I did the work." said Hotaru. "In your head." said Mikan. Hotaru was surprised, but she didn't show it. "I'm a multi-alice, in case you haven't been listening, baka." said Mikan. Hotaru took a calculator from someone and the answer _was _54.47. "You probably already know the answer." said Hotaru. "Fine, you choose the problem." said Mikan. "Okay, what is 78x79-200+396/59.7?" asked Hotaru. Hotaru was trying to find what the answer is. "106.0469." said Mikan a millisecond after Hotaru said the problem. "You used a calculator." said Hotaru. "I didn't, Imai." said Mikan with venom in her words. "She really didn't Imai." said Koko. "I saw her every moves. Don't get mad at me, Mikan. She wasn't using a calculator." added Koko. "See, Imai. And I'm not mad at you, Koko." said Mikan. "Thanks." said Koko.

Everyone went back to their seats, and when Youichi thought it was a good time to see Mikan he left to her classroom. Youichi was about to open the door when Sumire opened the door before him. "Oh, You-chan, come to your Onee-chan." said Sumire. "You're not my Onee-chan. You're a hag, now move." said Youichi. "Aww. Don't be mean to your Onee-chan." said Sumire. "I can only accept one Onee-chan and she's in here." said Youichi. Youichi got really angry so he summoned his ghosts to chase Sumire away, so he could walk to Mikan. Mikan saw Youichi trying to get on the seat, so she picked up Youichi and put him on her lap. "I saw Permy blocking the door and she started screaming. What did you do to her?" asked Mikan. "I told her that she wasn't my Onee-chan, that she was a hag, and that I could only accept one Onee-chan." said Youichi. "Good, and that one Onee-chan is me, right?" asked Mikan. Youichi nodded his head. "This no-star is your Onee-chan?!" asked Sumire when they ghosts disappeared. "Yea. Got a problem with that?" asked Mikan with venom in her words. Youichi couldn't hear what Mikan said because she covered his ears with her hands.

"That can't be, your surnames are different." said Sumire. "Our parents changed his surname to Hijiri after they ordered me to erase his memories of ever having me as his sister and having someone else as his brother." said Mikan. "Oooh, who's the brother? He must be hot." said Sumire wondering off to Dreamland. "Persona." said Mikan. Sumire had those blue lines on her face and on her background. So her Dreamland background turned to the blue lines background. "W-what did you say?" asked Sumire. "Our brother is Persona." said Mikan and Youichi at the same time. Sumire fainted and there was blood falling on her face. Mikan covered Youichi's eyes with her hands. "Don't look, Youichi, or you'll get scared." said Mikan. "But, I already am." said Youichi shaking from terror and hugged Mikan like a 3 year-old who was scared of something hugging his mother. The blood came from when Sumire fainted, she hit the corner of the desk, so she ended getting injured while she was unconscious.

"Oi, can someone get Permy to the hospital." said Mikan. And Sumire's fan club members took Sumire to the hospital afraid of Sumire's blood. Before Mikan told Youichi that he could look again, she cleaned all the blood with her water alice and usd her wind alice to dry the water so that Youichi wouldn't slip when he went back to his class. "You can look now, Youichi." said Mikan. Mikan found out that Youichi was sleeping, so she let Youichi sleep on her lap. She had her smile on, and Natsume noticed it at the corners of his eyes. He looked at Mikan and saw her face emotionless again.

Class started and Youichi didn't wake up until classes ended. Mikan took Youichi to her room to get something to eat. After they ate, they walked, holding hands, to the Sakura tree. Natsume wasn't under the tree and he wasn't on the branches, either. "Do you want to sit under the tree or on the branches?" asked Mikan. "The tree branch. My fan girls won't find me up there." said Youichi. "Good choice." said Mikan. Youichi smiled.

Mikan carried Youichi and they were on 2 branches above Natsume's branch and waited for Natsume to arrive. Natsume finally arrived and saw someone on his tree. "Why are you on my tree?" asked Natsume. "You don't own this tree." said Mikan. "And besides my ancestor Misa Sakura grew this tree for me." added Mikan.

"Whatever." said Natsume and was on his branch. Mikan jumped down the tree leaving Youichi alone on the branch. "Jump down, Youichi, I'll catch you." said Mikan. "What if I die?" asked Youichi. "You can't die. I have the revive alice." said Mikan. "Okay." said Youichi and jumped down. Mikan caught Youichi, but the sudden impact made them fall on the ground with Youichi on top of Mikan. They both stood up and went to Mikan's room to eat dinner and then went to sleep.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	4. Talent Show

**Tired**

Here is the 4th chapter.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Black Rose.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Talent Show

It has been a week since everyone found out that Youichi is Mikan's younger brother. Class was going on when Jinno yelled at Mikan for not paying attention in class. "Sakura! Answer this problem!" yelled Jinno. On the board were three problems; Who sailed to North America hoping to find Asia?, 55/3-15+298, and use 5 pens and 4 pens to make 10 pens. Mikan stood up and wrote down the Columbus, 301.33333, and used 9 pens to make the word TEN.

Mikan went back to her seat and waited for Jinno to correct the answers. Jinno was shocked, but he didn't show it. "It's correct." said Jinno. Narumi came into the classroom, so Jinno left class. Narumi saw the answers on the board and said "Who wrote down the answers?" "I did." said Mikan emotionlessly. Narumi looked at Mikan and smiled. "Okay, class, we have a talent show in 3 days time. There will be two people to represent each class and that two people will compete each other. The auditions will begin in about an hour. And everyone has to audition and that includes you too Natsume and Mikan." said Narumi. Mikan couldn't believe that she told Narumi that she didn't want anyone to hear her sing. Natsume was going to burn Narumi, for sure, to a crisp, but he decided to do it later.

In about an hour, everyone went to the auditions. The judges and the person auditioning will be in a soundproof room to keep other people from listening. One by one everyone came in, some people were mouthing, or using their alice, so they were disqualified. Even when their voices sounded so screechy like nails on a chalkboard. The auditions soon finished and Narumi told everyone who was going to audition for their class. "Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are going to perform for our class." said Narumi. Natsume smirked, while Mikan was cursing at Narumi silently.

For the next 3 days, Mikan and Natsume were practicing for the talent show. Mikan was practicing on her own while Ruka helped Natsume practice. On the day of the show, Mikan put her outfit on with a long cape over it and teleported to the back of the stage. Narumi gave Mikan an headphone piece with a speaker. Narumi gave the same thing to Natsume, when he arrived. Narumi took a microphone and went into the stage. "We first have Mikan Sakura singing Shut Up." said Narumi and let Mikan take the stage. The stage became dark, Mikan walked onto the stage, and took her cape off and threw it up. The spotlight followed Mikan's cape from the time she threw it up until the song started, and then it went back onto Mikan. Mikan was wearing a red tank top that was a little long. She had black arm warmers on. She was wearing red shorts and black shoes.

**There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you**

**You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me**

**It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right**

**It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today**

Mikan started to sing louder.

**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**

**There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do**

**You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not**

**You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face**

**It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today**

Mikan made a big jump before she continued singing.

**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me downI don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away**

**Will never bring me down**

**Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**

Mikan closed her eyes.

**Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up**

Mikan opened her eyes again when the song ended. "And that's my song. See ya." said Mikan emotionlessly and walked to the back of the stage. Narumi came back into the stage and said "Now we have Natsume Hyuuga singing Breaking My Habit." and let Natsume have the stage. Natsume had black pants, black shoes, and a black shirt with red printing "Don't Mess With Me" on.

**Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safer in my room  
Unless I try to start again**

**I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight**

**Cultured my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again**

**I dont want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight**

**I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight**

Natsume finished singing and went backstage and waited for Narumi to get the results. "It seems that there is a tie between Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga, so they will both sing the song Teenage Love as a finale." said Narumi and ran backstage. Mikan and Natsume cursed. They both went into the stage.

**Natsume**

**Ever Since I Was Ten  
I Was Locked Up In My Room  
With My Paper And Pen  
Making Tracks For My Lovers And Freinds  
So They Could Bump It On The Radio  
I Was Hoping I Could Take It So Far  
So I Could Be A Rap Star  
See I Was Only Ten  
People Laughin At Ma Shit  
And I Wanted To Quit  
Man I'm Done With This  
Cause Rappin Ain't For Me  
So I Stopped For A Minute  
To Play A Instrumental  
When I Found My Lyrics In It  
I'm Bobbin To The Beat  
And That's How I Knew  
Rappin Was For Me  
So I Had To Take It To The Industry It Was 2003 When My Dream Came True  
Thanks To The Homie You Know  
It's That C-A-P-O-N Double E  
And For Me To Label Me Tweety  
Came Out With My First Cd  
The Bad Boy Under HPG  
High Power Clik Nobodys Fucking With Me  
I Got It Tatted On My Arm All Eyes On Me  
It Was Good For A While  
So I Listened With My Ear  
When I Could Hear Nothing  
But Mi Tia Espedamia  
Mi Vida Is Worth More Than That(That)**

_Mikan  
Every Time We Don't Stop  
Every Time We Don't Quit  
But I Don't Know If I Should Stay With It  
But I Know That I Will Miss It And Regret It  
So I Guess I'll Just Forget It Cause I'm In It To Win it  
Cause I Came To Far  
For Me To Stop And Quit  
But I'm Quick To Snatch It  
And Put It On Hold Homie  
Once I Was Told It's A Gift  
And I'll Be Blessed Till The Day I Turn Old (Old)_

**Natsume**

**Now I Gotta Watch My Back  
Fools Say I Can't Rap  
Man You Need To Stop And Think About That  
See It's All Up In Me  
But They Don't Know I Got The Strongest Family  
If You Know What I Mean  
I Got Beef With The Other Side Of Town  
It's Goin Down Every Hater Hold A Grudge To Me  
But You Gotta Understand Only God Can Judge Me  
If You Could See Wat I Seen  
And You Could Be Where I Be  
Then You Will Know Wat I Mean  
I'm Doin Shows Coast To Coast  
On My Way To Japan  
And Back To My Town  
The I Town Indio For My Dawgs  
Who Represent When I Step In The Center  
I'm The Representa  
Only Seventeen But Only Fifteen  
When I Stepped On The Scene  
People Say I'm To Young To Rap This Tight  
But You'll Cast On The Fact I Get Down Like That  
Now I Gotta Watch My Back  
It's A Fact Every Muthafucker day(day)**

_Mikan  
Every Time We Don't Stop  
Every Time We Don't Quit  
But I Don't Know If I Should Stay With It  
But I Know That I Will Miss It And Regret It  
So I Guess I'll Just Forget It Cause I'm In It To Win it  
Cause I Came To Far  
For Me To Stop And Quit  
But I'm Quick To Snatch It  
And Put It On Hold Homie  
Once I Was Told It's A Gift  
And I'll Be Blessed Till The Day I Turn Old (Old)_

**Natsume**

**Now Look At Me  
I'm The Youngest Hottest Artist In This Rap Game  
If You Know The Name Don't Fit  
But Don't Let It Be A Trick  
All You Do Is Run Yo Lips Muthafucks  
Pak Words And You Know I Pak This  
Cause I Was Brought With Respect The Right Way  
And I Don't Give A Fuck If You Might Say  
You Don't Like Me But Try Me  
Then You Might See The Real Me  
Every Day For The Shit You Got  
You Deserve To Get Served That Way  
Just Let Me Live My Life And Get The Fuck Out My Way  
I'm In The FuckingGame  
I Got Fame But Mostly Jealusy  
Living In My Own Town They Talk Sh About Me  
So How In The Fuck Can I Love My Town  
When They Doubt Me  
And One More Thing Before I Leave  
Keep My Name Out Of Your Mouth  
And I Will Keep It The Same  
I Came To Twist The Game  
You Know My Mutha Fucker Name  
Cause I Keep It The Same**

_Mikan  
Every Time We Don't Stop  
Every Time We Don't Quit  
But I Don't Know If I Should Stay With It  
But I Know That I Will Miss It And Regret It  
So I Guess I'll Just Forget It Cause I'm In It To Win it  
Cause I Came To Far  
For Me To Stop And Quit  
But I'm Quick To Snatch It  
And Put It On Hold Homie  
Once I Was Told It's A Gift  
And I'll Be Blessed Till The Day I Turn Old (Old)_

**_Mikan and Natsume_**

**_Every Time We Don't Stop  
Every Time We Don't Quit  
But I Don't Know If I Should Stay With It x2_**

Mikan and Natsume stopped singing when they reached the end and looked at the crowd. Mikan gave out a smile to attract more attention because she wanted to win. "The results are still the same, so both Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are the winners for this year's talent show." said Narumi and Mikan and Natsume stepped forward to get their prizes. They each got a metal, 5000 rts, and a card for free shopping for a month. Mikan was happy because she can throw away her girly stuff and put in things that suits her more.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I won't be updating tomorrow because I'm going to visit my grandmother, who is in the hospital. Please review.


	5. Who is my WHAT!

**Tired**

Hello, I'm back from the hospital and my grandmother doesn't seems that she's doing too well. The doctor said that something is wrong with her legs so she can't walk anymore.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Black Rose.

**Chapter 5: **Who is my what?!

* * *

After Mikan's and Natsume's missions, they had many scratches, cuts, and bruises on their body. They were under Mikan's Sakura tree where they met Persona again. Mikan started healing herself with her healing alice. "Black Rose, would you please heal Kuro Neko while you're at it?" asked Persona. "No." said Mikan. "He looks like he's about to faint." said Persona. "So why should I care?" asked Mikan. "Because he likes you." said Persona. "Yea, like I believe that." said Mikan. "Fine, because he is my second favorite." said Persona. "Then who is your favorite?" asked Mikan. "You, of course." said Persona. "Only because I'm your sister." replied Mikan. "That's not true." said Persona. "Fine, I'll heal that damn Kuro Neko. This is getting nowhere." said Mikan. Mikan went over to Natsume and healed him. There was a bullet in Natsume's arm so Mikan had to use her ice alice have have Natsume's arm numb and she pulled the bullet out too quickly. "Ow! Why the hell did you do that for?!" yelled Natsume. "If I don't take it out quick, it'll be infected faster." said Mikan emotionlessly with a hint of caring inside. Persona noticed it, but Natsume didn't notice because he was in too much pain.

Mikan teleported bandages over and she bandaged Natsume's arm. "Aren't you going to heal it?" asked Natsume. "No, I only took out the poison. It'll take longer for your arm to heal. About 2 or 3 days would do." said Mikan getting up. "Hn." said Natsume and walked to his room. When Persona made sure that Natsume was in his room, he asked Mikan. "You have the poison, instead. Don't you?" asked Persona. "Yes." said Mikan. "In your arm?" asked Persona. "Yes, the same place as Hyuuga's." said Mikan. "Come I must tell you something." said Persona and went to his house and Mikan followed.

When they were in Persona's house, Persona sat on the sofa while Mikan sat on the couch on the opposite side. "Mikan, you know there was a cure for you to be happy again?" said Persona. "But it could only happen once." added Persona. "How is that?" asked Mikan. "Your true love would have to kiss you." said Persona. "WTF?!" yelled Mikan standing up. "Sit down and I'll explain." said Persona and Mikan sat back down. "Your true love is the only person that can make you be the person you are. But if he hurts you and you truly want to be your true self again, you will automatically become your true self again the next day and you can never be happy again." said Persona. "What about you, Aniki? Have you ever met your true love?" asked Mikan. "No, never. And it's already been 20 years." answered Persona.

"Ok, but who is my true love?" asked Mikan. "Natsume Hyuuga." said Persona bluntly. "WTF?! Hyuuga is my true love?!" yelled Mikan and it was heard from Natsume's room.

"The hell? I thought I heard Polka." said Natsume. "Nah. I must be hallucinating." said Natsume and went to sleep.

"Yes." said Persona and Mikan sat down again. "Ah, oh well. Who cares." said Mikan. "I'm going to sleep." said Mikan and teleported herself to her room and slept.

The next morning, when Mikan woke up, she felt dizzy. She knew it was the poison, but she knew that no one cared, so she pretended that she wasn't hurt. Mikan walked to her classroom and walked inside. Hotaru was expecting Mikan to run to her and get a hug so she got her baka cannon upgraded ready. Mikan walked to her seat and sat down which caused Hotaru to be sad because she wasn't able to test her baka cannon upgraded on Mikan. Natsume and Ruka came into the classroom, and Ruka was flown across the room while Natsume dodge it easily.

"Imai! What was that for!?" asked Ruka. "I have no one to test the baka cannon upgraded on." said Hotaru looking the other way. Mikan chuckled, but no one heard her. Mikan bit her lip to ease the pain. Natsume and Ruka sat down and Narumi came in. "Ohayo, class." said Narumi. "Ohayo, sensei." said the class, except for Mikan, Natsume, and Hotaru.

While Narumi was talking, Mikan couldn't hear what Narumi was saying and was swaying. Natsume noticed it, but he just shrugged it off. Mikan's eyes closed and she fell off her seat. Everyone looked at Mikan, only to find Mikan, unconscious, on the floor breathing heavily. Natsume got off of his seat before Hotaru did. He put his hand on her forehead, but he couldn't feel anything because he had the fire alice. Hotaru touched Mikan's forehead, but she pulled her hand back right when she touched Mikan's forehead. "She has a high fever." said Hotaru. "I'm taking her to the hospital." said Natsume carrying Mikan, bridal-style, to the hospital.

Natsume ran to the hospital. Persona noticed Natsume carrying Mikan to the hospital and smiled, thinking _"It seems everything is working as planned."_

The nurses put Mikan in the ER to check up on her. After an hour, the nurses came out and one of them went to Natsume. "Were you the one who brought Mikan Sakura here?" asked the nurse. "Yes." said Natsume. "Okay, she had poison on her arm. The doctor is examining how the poison got into her arm by using his time alice. She has a fever due to the poison, but she is doing fine now." said the nurse. "So her fever has gone down?" asked Natsume. "Yes." said the nurse. "What room is she in?" asked Natsume. "Room 301." said the nurse. "Thanks." said Natsume and went to find Mikan's room.

"Polka?" said Natsume and saw Mikan sitting on the bed looking out the window. Natsume noticed that Mikan's eyes lost its color. _"She looks like a sad angel who lost her loved ones. Where'd those words come from? Shoo, bad thoughts, shoo." _thought Natsume and sat on the chair next to Mikan's bed. Mikan turned to Natsume and stared in his eyes wishing her eyes were red like Natsume's.

"Hyuuga." said Mikan. "Where's my thanks?" asked Natsume. 5 minutes passed by. Mikan leaned in to Natsume and kissed his cheek. "Here's your thanks, Natsume." said Mikan looking back out the window with a smile on her face. Natsume didn't have time to notice it because the doctor asked for him. "Mr. Hyuuga, I would like to talk to you." said the doctor. Natsume went outside the room to talk to the doctor. Mikan used this chance to get out of the room. She had always hated the hospital because had to stay in one room for the whole day or forever.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I found out how she got the poison." said the doctor. "It seems the poison came from a bullet from the AAO, and that she got it when she took the poison out of your arm, am I correct?" asked the doctor.

Natsume felt a tug of guilt on his heart. "No I do not know." answered Natsume. "Well, it seems that it happened that way." said the doctor and left to check his other patients. Natsume went back into Mikan's room having to the Mikan wasn't there and the window was open. Even the hospital's clothes were on the bed and Mikan's clothes weren't in the closet anymore.

Natsume remembered that Mikan called him Natsume and gave him a kiss. Natsume started to feel hot so he looked at the mirror and saw that his face was red. "I'm blushing?!" yelled Natsume. He was trying to calm down, but it took him 10 seconds to calm down, longer than usual.

Natsume went to his Sakura tree having to see Persona and Mikan with her Black Rose mask on. "We have a mission, Kuro Neko." said Mikan. "Tch." said Natsume. "Someone has been kidnapped." said Persona. "It seems that it's someone you know very well, but I know her longer than you." said Mikan.

Mikan teleported herself and Natsume to the AAO. Natsume fought with the members, Yuka, and Reo while Mikan was searching for the kidnapped student. She was using her X-ray alice to find which room the student was in until she found the room.

Mikan entered the room and took her mask off. The student was scared of Mikan because she couldn't see in the dark. "Aoi-chan, it's me. Mikan nee-chan." said Mikan reaching her arms out to Aoi. "Mikan nee-chan?" said Aoi and went closer to Mikan. "Hai?" said Mikan. "Mikan nee-chan!" yelled Aoi. "I was so scared!" yelled Aoi crying at the same time.

Mikan teleported herself, Aoi, and Natsume back to the Sakura tree. Aoi had cuts and bruises on her body so Mikan healed Aoi. Natsume had cuts and scratches on his body so Mikan also healed Natsume. Natsume pulled back, not wanting Mikan to go to the hospital again. "Why are you healing me?" said Natsume. "Persona's orders." said Mikan and healed Natsume again. "then would you jump off a cliff if he asks you to?" asked Natsume. "Yes, but I'll just teleport myself back to my room and land on my bed." said Mikan.

"Oh, and Natsume, this is your sis, Aoi." said Mikan after she finished healing Natsume, she gave Aoi to Natsume. "Onii-chan." said Aoi. "Aoi." said Natsume. They both hugged each other. "What did you mean when you knew Aoi longer than I did?" asked Natsume. "After you went to the academy, Aoi was the survivor besides you, so my grandpa adopted her as my sister." said Mikan. "You only knew her for 5 years, while I knew for for 10 years." added Mikan. Natsume nodded his head.

Mikan took Aoi and put Aoi in her room with a barrier around her room to keep her safe. When Mikan was about to leave, Aoi grabbed Mikan's hand. "Onee-chan, do you like onii-chan?" asked Aoi. Mikan smiled and said "I think I do." said Mikan and kissed Aoi's forehead and Aoi fell asleep. When Mikan closed the door to Aoi's room, she saw Natsume outside. "You think you like me?" said Natsume raising his eyebrow. "Yea, I think." said Mikan walking away. "Wait!" yelled Natsume running after Mikan. Mikan turned around and her eyes were wide opened. Natsume kissed Mikan's lips and Mikan wasn't responding. Natsume was about to give up when he felt Mikan kissing him back.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! XD Please review.


	6. Mikan's Return

**Tired**

Here is chapter 6!

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-telepathic talks_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Black Rose.

**Chapter 6: **Mikan's Return

* * *

_Flashbacks_

"_You think you like me?" said Natsume raising his eyebrow. "Yea, I think." said Mikan walking away. "Wait!" yelled Natsume running after Mikan. Mikan turned around and her eyes were wide opened. Natsume kissed Mikan's lips and Mikan wasn't responding. Natsume was about to give up when he felt Mikan kissing him back._

_End of Flashbacks_

Natsume pulled back and smiled. "I think, no, I know you like me." said Natsume. Mikan blushed and smiled her lovely smile. But it disappeared as soon as it came and she wasn't blushing anymore. "You finally smiled, Hyuuga." said Mikan. "Mikan, would you be my girlfriend?" asked Natsume. "Can you wait until tomorrow?" asked Mikan. "I will wait forever for you." said Natsume and walked to his room. Mikan touched her lips and smiled walking off to her room.

The next morning, Mikan felt happy. She went to Persona to ask him why she felt happy instead of murderous. "It seems that your true self is now asleep until she is needed again. When did Natsume awoken you?" asked Persona. "Last night." said Mikan recalling the memories. "I see, you must answer him. And tell him I would like to speak with him after classes, okay?" asked Persona. "Okay!" said Mikan and ran to the classroom.

Mikan bumped into Natsume again. Mikan waited for the impact of the ground, but she felt someone's arms around her waist. She opened her eyes, only to see Natsume. "I'm waiting for my answer, Mikan." said Natsume. "I would gladly be your girlfriend." said Mikan. Natsume kissed Mikan and Mikan kissed Natsume back. Natsume pulled back and let Mikan stand again, but his arm still around Mikan's waist. "Natsume, Onii-chan wants to talk to you after classes are over." said Mikan.

Mikan and Natsume walked into the classroom. Everyone's eyes were on them, especially Sumire's and his fan girls, only they were mad at Mikan. Mikan ran to Hotaru to give her a hug, but Hotaru finally got to hit Mikan with her baka cannon upgraded.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

Mikan was able to dodge to the first two shots, but Hotaru distracted Mikan by saying "There's a flying Howalon." "Doko? (Where?)" said Mikan looking for the flying Howalon. The third shot was going to hit Mikan, after she noticed that Hotaru tricked her, when Natsume grabbed her waist and dodged the shot with Mikan. They both went to their seats and sat down in it, with Mikan in Natsume's arms. Mikan was blushing and smiling at the same time. Natsume lifted Mikan so that she sat between his legs. Natsume put his head on Mikan's shoulder and rested his head there.

Narumi came into the classroom and interrupted Natsume's and Mikan's time alone. "Mikan-chan? Are you back?" asked Narumi. "Yes." answered Mikan. "Do you still have the IQ of 205?" asked Narumi. "Yes. Why?" asked Mikan. "Because the exams are next week and you have to get at least a 90 to graduate Gakuen Alice." said Narumi smiling. Everyone's, but Hotaru's, Mikan's, and Natsume's jaw dropped. "There is no class for the rest of the week." said Narumi and went outside of the classroom.

"_Hotaru, take out a camera."_ said Mikan to Hotaru. _"Why?" _thought Hotaru. _"Narumi is coming into the classroom and again in a couple seconds, and most of the class would be scared that they might have a heart attack and you can blackmail them by taking their pictures."_ said Mikan. _"Ok." _thought Hotaru taking out her camera.

"Natsume-kun?" asked Mikan turning around to face Natsume. "Hn?" said Natsume lifting his head up. "Narumi-sensei is coming soon, so don't be surprised." said Mikan. "I won't then." said Natsume putting his head back on Mikan's shoulder.

In about 30 seconds, Narumi's head popped back into the classroom. "Don't give us a heart attack, sensei." said the class, but Mikan, Natsume, and Hotaru, at different times. Hotaru was taking pictures of everyone, including Mikan and Natsume. After she took Mikan's and Natsume's picture, she smiled and continued with everyone's picture. "Don't forget to study." said Narumi and left. Everyone went to their rooms and studied, except Mikan and Natsume. They both went to Mikan's Sakura tree. Mikan was leaning on the trunk while Natsume was on Mikan's lap with his manga on his face. "Mikan?" asked Natsume. "Yes?" asked Mikan.

"Can this be our Sakura tree?" asked Natsume. "Sure." said Mikan and pulled something out of her pocket and so did Natsume. They both put their mask on and said "Is there another mission?" to Persona and Persona came out. "No, but I would like to show you something." said Persona walking to his house. Natsume and Mikan walked to his house.

Persona sat on the same couch while Natsume and Mikan sat on the couch opposite of Persona. "About that talk I wanted." said Persona. "Yea." said Natsume. "If you dare hurt Mikan again, you won't ever happen to see her happy, nor alive again." said Persona. "You never told me that I would die." said Mikan. "Well, I found out this morning." said Persona. "So, I'm going to die on the same day my happiness is lost forever?" asked Mikan. "Yes." said Persona. "Don't worry, I would never hurt her." said Natsume. "You sure?" said Persona. "Let's have a deal." said Natsume. "If she dies before we graduate, you can do anything you want with me. And if she dies after we have children, I'll take care of our children for her." said Natsume and put his hand out. "Deal." said Persona shaking Natsume's hand.

Mikan and Natsume went to their room and went to sleep.

**With Hotaru...**

Hotaru made copies of the pictures that she took of Mikan and Natsume. She put one in each album; for Persona, Natsume, Mikan, herself, Ruka, and for the school. _"This is the tenth picture that I took of you two." _thought Hotaru and went to sleep. Hotaru knew that she had to double and upgrade her cameras because she knew that Mikan was going to die because she was spying on Mikan, Natsume, and Persona. And Natsume always hurt Mikan, so Hotaru needs to take more pictures of them, so that Mikan's can be buried with her and Natsume can bury his with him, Hotaru can have hers buried with her, Ruka can have his buried with him, and the school can keep in a safe so that the teachers or everyone who knows Mikan and Natsume can look back to it.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review.


	7. Exams

**Tired**

Here is chapter 7! I might end this story sooner or later, so please be prepared for the end of the story.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Black Rose.

**Chapter 7: **Exams

* * *

Mikan and the others only have 1 week and 3 days left to graduate from Gakuen Alice, and 1 week and 3 days for Natsume to make sure that Mikan doesn't die, or else Natsume would get punished by Persona and then kill himself and have himself buried under the Sakura tree with Mikan. Just having the thought made Natsume smile, but then it turned into a frown when he remembered that Mikan would die also. For the first 3 days, the exams would take place. On the day after the exams, the results get out. There are re-takes, but it's on the day after the results came out, and you can only have an hour to re-take it.

On the first day, there were math, Mikan's worst subject, history, and science. Mikan didn't really study knowing that she would have at least a 95 on her exams. Mikan went through the day, doing her exams. It took Mikan at least 15 minutes to do her math exams. Mikan gave her math exams to Jinno and waited for everyone to finish the math exams. It was time for the History exam, so the students waited for Jinno to leave and for Makihara( search for gakuen alice characters and look for Makihara) to arrive. Mikan finished her History exam in only 10 minutes and gave it to Makihara. After everyone gave their test to Makihara, he left and Misaki came in. Misaki handed out the tests and Mikan finished her test in only 5 minutes. Misaki was surprised to see that Mikan was the first one to get her test done. After everyone turned in their tests, Misaki came out of the classroom and Narumi came inside.

"Tomorrow's exams are physical education, home ecs, and music." said Narumi and walked out of the classroom. After Narumi left, all the students, but Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka, were going crazy. They were glad they finished the first three exams and only 4 more to go. Everyone went back to their rooms. Later that night, Hotaru copied all the pictures that she took of Mikan and Natsume and put them into the albums.

The next day, the exams for physical education, they were supposed to find their partner; like Natsume and Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka, etc. With their partners, they were supposed to dance the waltz. Everyone was confused, they thought the exam was going to be something harder than the waltz. The teacher watched everyone do the waltz until they were done. She kept going from one partner to another. When she came to Mikan and Natsume; they were the last dancers. She was staring at them with happiness. She didn't even notice that they were arguing with each other, okay maybe she did. Mikan and Natsume were dancing like how the teacher and her dead husband danced when they were younger, before her husband died.

Without knowing, the teacher was crying tears of happiness and sadness. It was happiness because she thought that Mikan and Natsume would get married, but then her tears were sadness because she thought that Natsume would die. The students saw their teachers crying and was wondering why, so they looked at Mikan and Natsume and sweat dropped. Mikan and Natsume were still arguing, but no one, but Hotaru, sensed a hint of sadness in their waltz and it mostly came from Mikan. Hotaru frowned. She knew something was going to happen and she was going to find out.

After Mikan and Natsume finished dancing, the teacher was clapping like crazy. "I bet you two will be happily married." said the teacher. Natsume blushed, with a small smile, and looked the other way. Mikan blushed and had a smile on, but Hotaru knew the smile was a sad one.

Koko had read Mikan's mind when Mikan wasn't paying attention. Hotaru went to Koko. "What was she thinking when she was smiling?" asked Hotaru. "She thought 'we will never get married' was what she thought of." said Koko. "Thanks." said Hotaru throwing a bag at Koko. Koko looked inside and saw 500 rts inside and smiled.

They all went to class for their exams for home ecs. They were supposed to bake something for their partners. Mikan baked cookies for Natsume while he baked Mikan a cupcake. They both tasted it and said that it was good. The teacher tasted everyone's treats and said that Natsume's and Mikan's was the tastiest.

They all went to the music room and the teacher told them to put an instrument to play on. Mikan chose the piano and Natsume chose the electric guitar. All the partners were supposed to play a duet, but they were supposed to use different instruments. Mikan and Natsume waited for their turn to play and they played the instrumental song for Every Heart. The teacher was crying because it was so sad, and so did the students. Mikan was playing the piano with so much emotions, but deep inside she was crying. Natsume noticed that Mikan had a sad aura when she was playing the piano, but he shrugged it off. The teacher gave Mikan and Natsume full marks.

Later that night, Hotaru went to Mikan's room. Hotaru knocked on the door before entering. Hotaru saw that the room was dark. She turned on the lights and saw Mikan on her bed. Mikan's head was on her pillow and Hotaru heard soft sniffles so she figured that she was crying. "Mikan." said Hotaru. Mikan looked up and saw Hotaru. Her eyes were red and puffy because she was crying. "What's wrong?" asked Hotaru. "Nothing." said Mikan wiping her tears roughly. "You can tell me. I noticed your sad aura today." said Hotaru hugging Mikan. Mikan started crying again. "I checked my future last night, and in the near future, Natsume would break my heart again and I would die." said Mikan. Hotaru glared at Mikan's alarm clock thinking that it was Natsume.

"I will kill Hyuuga." said Hotaru. "There's no need. Persona Onii-chan is going to do that." said Mikan. "Okay, I'll help him then." said Hotaru. Mikan was laughing and Hotaru was laughing soon after that. Mikan fell asleep and Hotaru laid Mikan back on the bed and went into her own room.

The exams for the next day was the alice exams. If they fail this exam, it means that they need more training or that they can't leave the academy until they can control their alice(s). Mikan took her exams and it looks like she could control her alice very well. Natsume took his exams and it shows that he could could control his alice, but too much anger would have it out of control. So Mikan made an alice stone for Natsume so his alice wouldn't go out of control. The next day the results were out.

For the people who had over 90 on their exams were Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, Mochu, and Kitsuneme. Mikan had a 100, Hotaru had a 99, Natsume had a 99.9, Ruka had a 98, Yuu had a 95, Koko had a 93, Nonoko had a 94, Anna had a 93, Sumire had a 93, Mochu had a 91, and Kitsuneme had a 90.

The students who didn't have at least 90 on their exams had to re-take the exams the next day. Mikan and the others were glad that they were able to pass the exams and that they were able to relax until they graduate, but Mikan isn't going to relax because her death is coming nearer, but she didn't know that her death was _really _near her. Hotaru has been taking many pictures of Mikan and Natsume secretly and put them into the albums and now the albums are full. She put Mikan's and Natsume's album into her back pack.

The next day, Mikan was searching for Natsume, and she found him under the Sakura tree with someone under the tree with him.

**Mikan's POV  
**

I found Natsume under the Sakura tree and I ran there, but I stopped as soon as I saw someone else under the tree with Natsume. I used my teleportation alice and teleported Hotaru's binoculars into my hands. I brought the binoculars to my eyes and saw the most horrifying sight ever.

**Normal POV**

Hotaru saw her binoculars before her eyes and was worried about Mikan all of a sudden and went to find Mikan. Hotaru found Mikan by the Sakura tree.

**Mikan's POV Again**

I dropped Hotaru's binoculars and it made a sound to say that it was broken. I dropped to my knees and put my hands on my face and started crying. Natsume was kissing Luna Koizumi! The person who took Natsume away from me 5 years ago! Natsume said he loves me and now I see him kissing Luna. I didn't notice Hotaru until she talked to me. I looked at Hotaru with my puffy and red eyes. Hotaru took her spare binoculars and looked at Natsume and Luna. When she saw Natsume, she growled and called Ruka and told him to call onii-chan and to tell onii-chan to come to the Sakura tree. Hotaru hung up and was hugging me. Ruka and Persona were by me and Hotaru before you can say "Good bye". My head was hurting so I just clutched my head in pain.

**End of POV  
**

Mikan was clutching her head due to the pain. Mikan let go of her head and stood up. Hotaru stood up supporting Mikan. Mikan was walking to Natsume and Luna. Mikan was having a deathly aura, but Hotaru didn't really care. Natsume felt Mikan's presence and came back into reality. He noticed that Luna was underneath him. "M-Mikan, this isn't what it looks like!" said Natsume waving his arms in front of him. "Don't ever call me that!" yelled Mikan and everything around her died and Hotaru was flown to Ruka, who caught Hotaru. When Mikan reached Natsume, she put Luna on fire and so Luna was no more, but is in ashes.

When Mikan reached to Natsume she grabbed Natsume by his neck and lifted him until he was above the ground, but since Mikan was shorter than Natsume she used her wind alice and made herself taller than Natsume. Mikan pinned Natsume on their, ahem, Mikan's Sakura tree. Mikan's eyes weren't brown anymore, they were red like Natsume's eyes. Natsume was struggling and Mikan was grinning evilly. "Had enough, Hyuuga?" asked Mikan. Natsume nodded his head. "Well, too bad this isn't as much pain as you gave me." said Mikan and her grip on Natsume's neck was getting harder and harder.

Hotaru ran to Mikan crying. Hotaru took out Mikan's album and shoved it into Mikan. Mikan let go of Natsume and looked at the album and opened it. Mikan was crying, smiling, and laughing to every pictures that she saw, but when she got to the last picture, Mikan collapsed knowing that her time was going to be over. Persona knew that Mikan was going to leave soon and that he would never see her again, even in the afterlife. Ruka rushed to Mikan and so did Persona. Mikan opened her eyes and coughed out blood. When Natsume noticed blood, he went to Mikan's side, even though Hotaru wouldn't allow him after all that he's done to her.

Mikan was in Natsume's arms. Mikan put her hand on Natsume's cheek and Natsume put his hand on her hand. Natsume was crying and Mikan was crying yet she had a sad smile on her face. "I guess this is goodbye." said Mikan. "Hotaru? Can I be buried my Sakura tree along with the album?" asked Mikan. "Sure. You must be feeling sleepy now don't you?" asked Hotaru. Mikan nodded her head slowly. "Then sleep." said Hotaru. "Okay after I tell Natsume that..." said Mikan. Mikan was going to leave in a couple of minutes. "I...love...h-" Mikan couldn't finish her sentence as her hand fell from Natsume's hand and his face. Mikan's eyes were closed and she now had a happy smile on her face. Hotaru was crying and Ruka was comforting her.

Natsume broke down and burned his heart with his alice. **-can you really burn your heart?- **

Natsume was sweating and soon collapsed next to Mikan. "Natsume!" yelled Ruka. Persona carried Natsume to the hospital. Ruka puts Mikan on his back while he goes on Hotaru's scooter with her to the hospital. Natsume and Mikan were in the ER. The nurse that was Mikan's came out and sighed. "Which one of you brought Sakura here?" asked the nurse. "We did." said Hotaru and Ruka. "Yes, I have the resurrection alice and it seems that Sakura doesn't want to come back." said the nurse. The nurse that was Natsume's room came out and gave them a devastating news. "It seems that Hyuuga burned his own heart and he is dead now." said the nurse. Mikan's nurse came and said "Hyuuga also doesn't want to come back." said the nurse.

* * *

The next chapter will be the last chapter. Please review.


	8. Epilogue

**Tired**

This is the last chapter for Tired.

_Italics-thoughts_

Underlined-after life talks

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: **Epilogue

_Flashbacks_

_Natsume was sweating and soon collapsed next to Mikan. "Natsume!" yelled Ruka. Persona carried Natsume to the hospital. Ruka puts Mikan on his back while he goes on Hotaru's scooter with her to the hospital. Natsume and Mikan were in the ER. The nurse that was Mikan's came out and sighed. "Which one of you brought Sakura here?" asked the nurse. "We did." said Hotaru and Ruka. "Yes, I have the resurrection alice and it seems that Sakura doesn't want to come back." said the nurse. The nurse that was Natsume's room came out and gave them a devastating news. "It seems that Hyuuga burned his own heart and he is dead now." said the nurse. Mikan's nurse came and said "Hyuuga also doesn't want to come back." said the nurse. _

_End of Flashbacks_

Both Hotaru and Ruka were curious as to why Mikan and Natsume doesn't want to come back.

The next day was the day Mikan's and Natsume's bodies were going to get buried under their Sakura tree like they wanted. Everyone gave their thanks to Mikan and Natsume. When it was Hotaru's turn, she went up and gave her thanks crying. "Thank you Mikan for being my best friend, and Hyuuga better be taking care of you right now." said Hotaru and went back down. Mikan's spirit smiled, she didn't noticed that Natsume's spirit was there too, and he also didn't notice Mikan.

It was Ruka's turn to give his thanks. "I would like to thank Mikan for changing Natsume. And I hope that Natsume is protecting Mikan up there." said Ruka. Mikan smile was wider and Natsume gave a silent chuckle. It was Persona's turn to give his thanks. "I would like to thank Mikan for being my sister. And Natsume you better take care of her or I'll hunt you down in the afterlife." said Persona. Everyone had finished giving their thanks and dug a hole big enough for two coffins to be in. Hotaru took Mikan's and Natsume's album and put it in their coffins before they closed it. The teachers and the students with the levitation alice carefully put Mikan's and Natsume's coffin in the hole. They put the dirt back on top of the coffins and Mikan's and Natsume's bodies would always be together. Jinno bought two tombstones; one for Mikan and Natsume. He put the tombstones leaning on the Sakura tree, but part of it was buried on the ground.

The student with the barrier alice had a barrier around Mikan's and Natsume's tombstones and coffins so that they can rest in peace.

Jinno took his wand and used his alice and carved something on their Sakura tree. Everyone looked at what Jinno carved on the tree and saw that there was a heart and in the heart was NxM. Everyone smiled and so did Mikan's and Natsume's soul. Hotaru gave Persona his album, Ruka his album, and the teachers their album. In the teachers album showed all the times they had with Mikan. Hotaru kept an album for herself. All of a sudden Mikan's and Natsume's albums appeared in front of them. They both looked through the pictures and smiled and laughed maybe.

When everyone left, Mikan turned to her left only to see Natsume and gasped. Natsume turned to his right and also gasped. They both got over their shock and smiled. "Natsume, before I died, I wanted to tell you that I love you." said Mikan. "Mikan, when you saw me and Luna, she took my soul and made me do it." said Natsume. Mikan forgave Natsume and they both hugged each other. They broke their hug and held each other hands and would always look over Hotaru and Ruka.

**5 years Later...**

Hotaru and Ruka are married and they have a 2 month old daughter. "What should we name her?" asked Ruka. "We should name her Mikan." said Hotaru and smiled because her daughter, Mikan, smiled at the name. "And maybe one day she can find her Natsume." said Ruka. Mikan and Natsume were glad for Hotaru and Ruka. They both smiled at each other and flew away. They were both fallen angels because they had broken the laws of Heaven. Natsume's wings were tainted black with a couple red feathers. Mikan's wings were black on the tip and most of her feather's were white, along with a couple of red ones.

* * *

That's the end of the story. Please review.


	9. Reviews

**Tired**

I would like to thank the following:

mangaluver123

Sakura Ice Hime

miyuki24

Miu The Princess Of Nature

HengHeng

Irumi Kanzaki

dominiqueanne

lisettesakura

senichio-san24

For reading, favoriting, reviewing, and for enjoying this story. And I would like to thank the the people in the future for reviewing. And read my latest story "Confess to Each Other" if you haven't.


End file.
